


My Little Sunflower

by xanderdaqueer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Alfred craves Ivan's cock, Alfred is a masochist, Anal Sex, And safe, BDSM, Begging, Chains, Dry Orgasm, Everything is consensual, Gay Smut, Handcuffs, He likes being in prisoner situations, Human Names Used, Ivan is all too happy to comply, Kind of a human AU where they aren't countries, Kind of all over the place, M/M, Nipple Play, Punishment, Red yellow green system, Roleplay Scenario, Rough Sex, Vibrators, ahhh, and sane, dildo on a stool, knife play (brief), loving fluffy ending, mainly foreplay, oversimulation, pain slut, sex dungeon, whip/flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Alfred Jones and Ivan Braginski are engaging in a prisoner roleplay scenario. Sex ensues.





	My Little Sunflower

       Ivan smirked as he watched the American man by the name of Alfred F. Jones struggle in front of him.  
        "Struggling will do you no good, little one..." he murmured, his wide violet eyes narrowing in amusement.  
        "Sh... shut the fuck up!" the man retorted, aqua eyes flashing.  
        The fully-clothed man pressed a button on his controller to up the low vibrations of the vibrator that he'd slid into Alfred's ass, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.  
        The other's arms were cuffed together above his head and looped around a small pole out of the floor. His legs and ankles were also cuffed together, and a cock ring prevented the American from releasing.  
        Alfred shuddered at the increase in pleasure, hissing beneath his breath. Ivan chuckled quietly as he saw Alfred's struggling falter for a moment. The Russian stepped closer to his prisoner as he leaned down, watching him closely and eying him from his twitching toes to his eyes that were squeezed shut. Pre-cum dribbled down his cock and Alfred's breath came in fast pants. He was biting at his lip to try and prevent any moans from escaping.  
        "Why should I shut up? Taunting you is fun," Ivan purred, reaching out and pinning down Alfred with one hand on his chest. With his other he reached down and adjusted the vibrator so that it went deeper, searching for his prostate.  
        "N-No... fuck! Shut up, nn..." Alfred's hips bucked and he let out a quiet whimper.  
        "Why?" the taller one asked quietly, angling the vibrator.  
        Alfred opened his mouth to retort before the vibrator was angled upwards and he choked back another moan, his hips bucking again. Smirking, Ivan again raised the level of vibrations as Alfred didn't respond. The American's back arched and he let out a breathy groan as he went through a dry orgasm, his cock swollen and ready for physical release.  
        Panting loudly, Alfred recovered and Ivan could tell he was struggling to keep his horniness under control.  
        Ivan ran his hand down Alfred's smooth chest, his thumb catching at the nipples and playing with them. Alfred whimpered quietly and his hands clenched as he watched Ivan carefully. Watching him wasn't the best idea, Ivan noted, since it only seemed to heighten the arousal that the American was already fighting. He chuckled, causing Alfred to jerk his head up and look at him with confusion and spite, but also with lust.  
        "You are sensitive here, da?" Ivan murmured in a low tone, and Alfred shuddered as the tall man twisted a nipple rather harshly, his mouth falling open. "You had better shut your mouth before I fuck it, little one," Ivan added with a smirk.  
        Alfred moaned, clenching his teeth immediately and his eyes closing as his head fell back.  
        "You like this pain, don't you?" Ivan whispered, leaning down to say the words directly in his ear. Alfred only whimpered softly in response, his voice strained as he tried to be silent.  
        Ivan raised an eyebrow and sat back up, reaching over to the nearby table with all of their supplies for these situations and grabbing a dull knife: not sharp enough to hurt the American unless he really tried, but still enough to strike some fear into the younger one. Fear, and perhaps arousal, if Ivan's suspicions were correct.  
        Alfred's eyes flew open as Ivan trailed the cold metal of the knife up his body, and his breathing sped up. The Russian proceeded to place the knife against his neck, pressing slightly into the skin, and Alfred let out a shaky breath, his hips thrusting upwards.  
        "Do you actually like this?" Ivan asked incredulously.   
        Alfred gazed at Ivan with embarrassment and lust and fear. "Shut up," he breathed out.  
        Ivan chuckled, leaning back and removing his heavy coat to fold it and place it to the side. "Ah, but you're not in a situation to be saying such things to your master, are you little sunflower?"  
        Alfred watched the Russian as he removed his undershirt, keeping his scarf on for the time being and revealing all the deep scars that were carved into his body from times past. Then his long fingers reached down to his pants.  
        "Answer me," he commanded.  
        Alfred blinked, jerking his head back up to meet Ivan's cold violet eyes.  
        "N-No, I'm not in a position to say things l-like that."  
        "Da, da..."  
        And Ivan's pants were off and he was left only clad in his boxers and Ivan could tell how the nonstop humming of the vibrator was driving Alfred insane. He ran a hand over the bulge in his boxers, reveling in the way the American whined and whimpered.  
        "Are you going to be a good boy now?" Ivan asked, spreading Alfred's legs as far as the cuffs would let them go and kneeling between them, fingers toying at the vibrator. Alfred groaned and yanked at his cuffs, his head resting back against the ground.  
        "Why... why would I d-do that?" he retorted breathlessly.  
        "Because good boys get rewards," the Russian purred, pulling out the vibrator slowly and watching  as the other man's ass clenched and fought against Ivan's actions.  
        "I don't w-want any rewards from someone like you," Alfred responded, panting.  
        Ivan's lips curved upwards in a smile, loving how his sunflower wasn't going to give in that easily. "Then you get punished," Ivan growled, putting the vibrator on the table.  
        He grabbed Alfred's cuffed wrists and pulled him up so that he wasn't looped around the pole anymore. After undoing the cuffs in the other's ankles he stood, pulling Alfred up with him and reveling in the way that the other's legs were so shaky. Ivan led the other over to another part of the large room, where there was a single dildo suctioned to a short stool, with chains hanging from the ceiling to hook the handcuffs to. The Russian smirked at the look upon Alfred's face. They had never used this one before. Ivan took lube from the table and began slicking up the dildo.  
        "Color?"  
        "Green," Alfred breathed out almost instantly, licking his lips. Ivan smiled and hooked up the cuffs to the chains.  
        "Sit," he demanded.  
        "N-No," came the response.  
        Ivan growled. His sunflower wanted to be punished more? Then he was going to get it. He dug his fingers into Alfred's hips and forced his ass down onto the dildo. It slid in easily, and Ivan held him there, suspended in midair, so that he could adjust to the size before filling him to the root with it.  
        "Fuck!" Alfred exclaimed, his legs jerking and his breath coming out as one short gasp. "Fuck, fuck fuck..."  
        "Color?"  
        "Green, oh fuck..."  
        Ivan nodded with a smirk, letting go for a moment and watching as Alfred slid down on the dildo, it now in him fully.  
        Alfred let out strings of curses mixed with strangled moans and pants, his toes curling and uncurling, his hair matted around his face, his eyes teary, his dick reddened and swollen. "Oh my god, oh my god," he repeated over and over again. "Master, oh my g-god..."  
        Ivan reached over to the table, grabbing a whip and walking behind Alfred, whose breath hitched.  
        "Master, p-please.." he begged, not knowing if it was for mercy or for the whip itself.  
        The first strike was hard, and Alfred keened forward and cried out before leaning back on the dildo again.  
        "You need to learn how to behave, little one." With the word behave came another strike, and Alfred sobbed openly.  
        Ivan watched as the red welts began to form upon the American's smooth pale back, watching as he shook. His back trembled curving as Ivan ran a gentle hand over his back before landing another strike.  
        Alfred cried out again, clinging to the chains to support him as he thrust his hips forwards and backwards against the dildo.  
        Ivan stepped back, listening to the way he breathed so shakily and reveling in the short whimpering moans that escaped his lips. He chuckled lowly, and Alfred closed his eyes, hanging his head as he tried to regain his breath. He was so overstimulated, so overwhelmed with the mixture of pleasure and pain; it was beautiful. His boy, his sunflower, so laid out like this for him. It caused his own cock to painfully throb in his boxers, reminding him just how aroused he was right now. He trailed the whip down Alfred's back gently, and the other groaned.  
        "Ivan..." the whip cracked, and Alfred keened forward again.  
        "M-Master! Master, master master, oh..."  
        "Yes, sunflower?"  
        "M-More."  
        Another crack of the whip, another cry that faded into a moan.  
        "More what?"  
        Alfred shook his head, going silent, until he cried out again at another hit.  
        "Feels so good..." he murmured shakily, lifting his hips as much as he could before sliding back down again with the force of gravity and letting out a lengthy strangled moan.  
        "I bet my cock could fill you better than that dildo, sunflower."  
        Alfred's legs fell open, wanting and needing and lusting as he gazed at Ivan with his aqua eyes.  
        "I want your c-cock..." Alfred breathed, a tear sliding down his face as his eyelashes fluttered.  
        Ivan instinctively palmed his cock before pulling down his boxers. He watched as Alfred's lips parted ever so slightly, his tongue tracing his lips before he opened his mouth fully almost on instinct, craving Ivan's cock between his lips, at the back of his throat, pushing and shoving and tasting so good...  
        Ivan was undoing the chains and raising Alfred from off the dildo, watching as his hips bucked. He held the trembling man in his arms and carried him to the large bed that was also within the room. The room basically contained everything that they needed for times such as this.  
        He threw the American on the bed, watching as he spread his legs for Ivan, his hands still cuffed.  
        "Fuck me..." Alfred panted, out of breath.  
        Ivan crawled over him, pinning his arms down above his head by the handcuffs with one hand and then using his free hand to reach down and caress the American's thighs, causing him to tremble in want and need.  
        "Please," Alfred added, his voice barely a whisper.  
        "You've been such a good boy, taking your punishment so well..." Ivan praised, and Alfred smiled, perking up and pleased at the praise.  
        Then Ivan leaned down and captured Alfred's lips in a passionate, loving kiss as he lined himself up with the other man's entrance, pushing in slowly.   
        When he parted, Alfred moaned out.  
        "Fast...." he breathed. "Need to come. Need you to come."  
        Ivan sped up, thrusting in and out of the younger man and the American moaned and sobbed in pleasure. He knew that the both of them weren't going to last long at all after all the teasing that they had been through.  
        He felt how Alfred clenched around his cock and leaned down to kiss at his lover's neck, biting and licking relentlessly. The endless moans that spilled from the American's lips had him so near the edge and he kept thrusting, aware that Alfred was close as well.  
       A few thrusts later Ivan opened his lips and breathed out heavily as he spilled himself into Alfred, his hands clenching at Alfred's sides in the sheets as he rode out his orgasm.  
        "Oh, fuck..." he breathed, just barely able to reach out and pull at Alfred's cock in time with his final thrusts, watching as Alfred also came undone beneath him, coming all over his chest and groaning loudly.  
        Both of them were panting heavily, and Ivan curled up beside the other man, reaching over to the nightstand and squeezing some soothing lotion onto his hands.  
        "Turn over baby," Ivan murmured. When Alfred did as instructed, the Russian started gently rubbing the lotion into the welts on his lover's back, whispering sweet things into the other's ear.  
        Alfred kept smiling, entrusting his care to the other one and sighing happily.  
        "I love you, Ivan."  
        "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay hope you liked itttttt, Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer  
> Art insta: @artsyqueerboy


End file.
